Same love
by La lunatique poetique
Summary: Synopsis : Alec a finalement révélé son homosexualité et doit maintenant en affronter les répercussions.


Titre: Same Love

Fandoms: The Mortal Instruments

Personnages Principaux : Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane (Malec)

Synopsis : Alec a finalement révélé son homosexualité et doit maintenant en affronter les répercussions.

Les répercussions se feront en plusieurs parties

J'ai écrit cet OS car je trouvais que l'on avait peu parlé de l'homosexualité d'Alec. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que dans les bouquins, tout le monde semble avoir accepté l'orientation sexuelle de mon Alec (sauf Robert et Sebastian). Or, nous savons tous que la réalité est différente. Il y'aura toujours une personne pour dire que « ce n'est pas humain, « c'est contre nature »… Et tous ces genres de commentaires. J'ai aussi utilisé certains éléments religieux pour « justifier » des propos

Je voulais donc faire quelque chose de plus réaliste et j'avais aussi envie de voir comment réagirait Alec face aux critiques des autres Shadowhunters. Certaines choses peuvent être choquantes/ blessantes. Vos sentiments prendront un coup, désolée…Mais ça se finit sur une note joyeuse alors

Et je m'excuse d'avance si c'est trop OOC

Contexte : Peu après le tome 3

Inspiré de la chanson d'Hozier "Take me to Church" que je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps.

* * *

_Le lendemain _

Les poumons d'Alec se remplirent d'air. _Rien n'a changé, c'est juste une journée normale. Tu vas assister à une autre réunion._

Malgré cela, il transpirait comme un bœuf et avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il en leva une pour toquer à la porte et se ravisa.

_Tu ne peux pas rester là Alec! Fais quelque chose !_

Il se tourna alors et partit à grandes enjambées, la tête baissée et les poings serrés. Il avait honte. Honte de s'être défilé.

-Alec ! Le héla quelqu'un. Alec !

Ligthwood se retourna à l'appel de son prénom pour faire face à Meliorn, le jeune chevalier élu par la Reine des Fées pour siéger au conseil. C'était aussi un ex d'Isabelle.

\- Tu m'appelais ?

-La réunion va bientôt commencer, rappela l'elfe. Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il étonné

En effet, il était connu pour sa ponctualité et son assiduité aux réunions. Tout le monde savait qu'Alec Ligthwood prenait à cœur ses devoirs au sein de la communauté.

-Non, mentit-il, je ne me sens pas très bien.

Alec priait pour que le mensonge soit cru par le chevalier. Mais il était un piètre menteur et ça, Meliorn le savait.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Je suis sûr que l'on comprendra parfaitement ton absence, rajouta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Ce n'est pas comme si un grand évènement s'était produit récemment ?

Alec rougit face au sous-entendu. Meliorn était donc au courant.

-Mais bon, soupira – t-il, les tapettes se défilent toujours n'est-ce pas ?

Et il tourna les talons, en chemin pour aller à la réunion.

Alec resta sur place mortifié pas la scène qui venait de se produire. Son cerveau essayait d'analyser les dernières secondes qui venaient de se dérouler.

_2 jours après_

Alec courait pour rattraper Stefan Lorenzo, un jeune Shadhowunter qui venait d'arriver à la cité de verre. Alec lui avait proposé de visiter la ville un de ces quatre, ayant du temps libre, il était donc parti à la recherche du nouveau.

-Stefan ! L'interpella Alec. Le garçon était blond aux yeux noirs, incroyablement beau on ne pouvait le nier.

L'intéressé se détacha du groupe avec qui il conversait et se dirigea vers l'aîné des Lightwood d'un pas nonchalant. Son visage semblait pourtant en contradiction avec sa démarche.

-Oui, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu voulais ?

Alec commença à paniquer. Pourquoi s'adressait-il à lui comme ça ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, commença-t-il, mais je tiens à te dire que si jamais tu veux un guide pour découvrir la cité sache que je suis ton homme, proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-A ce propos, répondit Stefan gêné, je crois que ce ne sera pas possible. Comment dire… Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de traîner avec toi au final. Il y'a des rumeurs qui courent tu sais, expliqua-t-il en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y être mêlé, termina-t-il faussement triste. Mais alors pas du tout.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, Stefan était déjà hors de son champ de vison.

-Que voulais-t-il ? demanda quelqu'un

-Vérifier si j'étais du même bord que lui, répondit Stefan avec un haussement d'épaules. Mais je l'ai envoyé promener.

_Un mois après_

Alec déambulait dans les ruelles d'Alicante en quête de son parabatai. Jace s'était éclipsé à l'aube, prétextant une envie de courir. Cela coïncidait bizarrement avec la soudaine envie de se promener dans les bois de Clary.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il heurta sans le faire exprès une enfant fée. Cette dernière tomba au sol.

\- Par l'Ange ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Alec en rougissant. La fillette commença à sangloter. Ses pleurs alertèrent une femme semblant être sa mère, elle accourra aux cris. Je ne regardais vraiment pas où j'allais, tenta de s'expliquer Ligtwood.

Il tendit la main à l'enfant, celle-ci allait lui prendre lorsque la femme la repoussa. Alec l'observa surpris.

\- Ma fille n'a pas besoin de vous, dit-elle avec un fort accent étranger. Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, rajouta-t-elle en roulant ses R.

-J'essayais juste de l'aider ! Se défendit l'adolescent. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Les gens de votre genre en ont assez faits non ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'est justement ce que l'on essaie de changer en ce moment. Vous devriez venir

-Je ne parlais pas des Shadowhunters, le coupa-t-elle. Je parlais des gens comme vous, les « gays » précisa-t-elle avec dégout. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous obligés d'afficher vos abominations aux autres ?

L'horreur et l'incompréhension clouèrent Alec au sol. Celui-ci gardait la tête baissée et les poings fermés, essayant de retenir les larmes.

\- Il y'a des thérapies pour ça, vous savez. Je suis sûre que si vous preniez la peine de vous renseigner on pourra faire quelque chose pour vous, l'informa-t-elle d'une voix compatissante. Attendez, lui dit-elle en lui relevant le menton, ça se soigne. Ne perdez pas espoir.

Le soir, Alec se regarda dans le miroir.

Les mots abomination et pédé apparurent à la place de son reflet. Il se frotta les yeux et les mots disparurent.

Pour être remplacés par thérapie et traitement. En existait-il un pour son « problème » ?

Il toucha ses runes du bout des doigts, son orientation l'empêchait-elle de remplir la tâche qui lui avait été conférée ?

Sa vue se brouilla, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les essuya rapidement du revers de la main et partit se coucher.

_3 mois après _

Alec s'assit à la cafétéria du conseil avec Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon. Magnus avait refusé de venir sous prétexte que trop de couleur noir allait le faire pleurer.

\- Alec, pourrais-tu aller me prendre un autre dessert, lui demanda Isabelle avec une douceur surprenante.

Son frère se leva en marmonnant mais partit en direction des cuisines. Lorsque qu'il dépassa la table de Stefan Lorenzo, il lui fit un petit signe de la main. Ce dernier baissa la tête et ricana avec les autres gens de sa table.

« La tapette repère ses cibles les gars » chuchota Meliorn à l'attention de la tablée.

Celle-ci explosa de rire.

Alec sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et pressa le pas.

Le cupcake en main, il repassa devant_la table._

« Les gens comme ça devraient être enfermés » murmura Stefan. Tout le monde approuva cette phrase.

Alec continua son chemin en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu _et puis merde…_

\- Quel est ton problème ?! s'écria-t-il à l'attention du blond.

Ce dernier ainsi que tous les gens de la salle dévisagèrent le jeune Lightwood. Il était rare de le voir rentrer dans un conflit.

Son opposant resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes mais se reprit rapidement.

-C'est toi le problème, tu nous affiches tes œuvres contre natures à la gueule et on est censés tout être ok avec ça ?! Dans la bible il est marqué, Adam et Eve, récita-t-il. Et sûrement pas Adam et Steve ! Cracha Stefan avec tout le mépris dont il pouvait faire preuve.

-La Bible ? Répéta Alec incrédule. Cette Bible-là, dit –il en désignant celle que Stefan avait laissée sur la table, celle-ci ?

Le propriétaire hocha la tête avec véhémence.

\- Cette même bible qui autorise mon père à vendre ma sœur comme esclave ? Celle qui ordonne à un homme de payer le père de la fille qu'il a violé ? Ou celle ou Dieu tue des millions de personnes à cause de leur actes ?

Alec balança le livre derrière lui, celui-ci tomba sur le sol. Tu sais ce que je trouve le plus drôle, c'est que tu te sers de la religion non, rectifia-t-il tu te caches derrière la religion. Alors que si tu avais plus de courage, tu porterais tes couilles à pleine mains et tu assumerais tes propos. C'est une des choses qu'on ne peut pas me reprocher à moi tu vois, moi je n'ai plus honte. Moi je suis fier. Moi je heureux. Moi je suis libre. Moi je ne rejette pas les gens à cause de leur orientation, moi j'ai ce mérite-là. Et puis, pour tous ceux qui pensent que je devrai la fermer, allez-vous faire voir ! J'en ai fini de jouer l'hétéro !

Il marcha ensuite à grande enjambées vers le portail le plus proche. Arrivé devant il se téléporta pour aller chez Magnus.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil chauffèrent la pièce tandis qu'Alec immergeait du sommeil.

-Ta sœur a appelé, l'informa Magnus. Ils ont passé tout le reste de la journée à te chercher.

Alec enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller, les problèmes pouvaient rester loin de lui, juste pour aujourd'hui.

-Ils se sont fait un sang d'encre ! Tu aurais pu prévenir ! Imagine ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas pensé à appeler ici, lui dit Magnus furieux.

-Ton appart est mon deuxième moi, répondit Alec, ils le savent tous.

Cette seule phrase réussit à faire retomber la colère du Sorcier.

-Tu aurais pu au moins

Alec le coupa par un baiser. Quand ils eurent finis de s'embrasser, Magnus le regarda étonné.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, murmura le beau garçon aux yeux bleus céruléens. Voilà pourquoi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se le disaient « je t'aime ».

-Que penses-tu d'un voyage ? proposa Alec.

Magnus ne répondit pas trop abasourdi.

* * *

Voilà,c'est la ? Des avis ?


End file.
